Copas & Champagne
by dientesblancos
Summary: "Y… ¿Estás aquí por el novio…o por el novio?" (AU!Boda Klaine ; Sebastian/Adam)


**Último pequeño OS antes de partir de vacaciones. Feliz año a todos.**  
**Au!Boda Klaine; Sebastian/Adam - es una pareja de la que he querido escribir, siento que de una manera extraña pueden funcionar.**

* * *

Cuando Kurt y Blaine se casaron, a sus respectivos 25 y 24 años, a muchos les sorprendió que invitaran a Sebastian Smythe. Pero ya hacía años que las viejas rivalidades habían sido descartadas, y aunque con Kurt no mantenía una amistad cercana, con Blaine aún guardaba contacto, y le enviaba postales de sus viajes por Europa.

Entonces allí se encontraba Sebastian, sentado sobre la barra de la fiesta junto al tío borracho de Blaine, que ya hacía horas se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa. Había tenido que soportar agonizantes horas de los discursos de la gran cantidad de damas de honor y padrinos de boda que habían juntado entre los dos (¿Por qué demonios era que_ TODOS_ querían hablar?), y en este instante Rachel Berry se encontraba peleándose por el micrófono contra uno de los ex Warblers y el hermano de Blaine, para cantar la próxima canción. Era por cosas como esas por las que jamás querría casarse. Y si alguna vez llegaba el momento, sería tan solo el civil _y ya_… no necesitaba soportar a sus parientes molestos y lidiar con sus "amigos" hablando de su vida sexual frente docenas de personas, _no gracias_.

Cuando la Srita. Berry por fin consiguió el micrófono (lanzándole sus tacones a los otros dos hombres), comenzó a cantar una canción lenta, con la que todos comenzaron a bailar.

La mirada de Sebastian se ubico inconscientemente sobre la espalda de Blaine, que ya había comenzado a danzar en los brazos de su nuevo esposo. No pudo evitar un suspiro, y aunque ya hacía años había dejado atrás su infatuación por ese sujeto, en su mente paso la inquietante pregunta_ "¿Qué tal sí…?"_

Fue en ese momento que una voz con un fuerte acento inglés le llamo la atención.

- Y… ¿Estás aquí por el novio…_o por el novio_? - Dijo el sujeto con una pequeña risilla. Y al levantar los ojos, Sebastian se topo con el Sr _"británico alto, rubio y sexy"._ Quizás era el acento, pero este sujeto ya le agradaba.

- Por ambos. - Y con una mano le hizo un gesto al barman para que trajera dos copas. - Aunque siendo sinceros, por el novio cabeza de gel… _¿Y tú?_ -

El británico alto, rubio y sexy, ocupo el asiento junto a él, mientras reía despacio. Con una mano tomo la botella de champagne y les sirvió a ambos.

- El mío es el que se viste bien. - Comento, echándole una mirada a Kurt mientras bailaba.

- Wow, no sabía que Hummel tuviera amigos tan… _internacionales_… - Comento Sebastian dándole un trago a su copa. En realidad ya debería haber dejado de beber, _¿Pero como rechazar unas copas con un extraño encantador? _

- Adam Crawford. - Se presentó entre risas el inglés, acercándole una mano, la cual pronto estrecho.

- Sebastian Smythe. -

- _Aaah…_ - Adam abrió grandes los ojos. - Así que eres_ él _Sebastian Smythe… -

- Parece que te han hablado de mi… - _"Seguro cosas malas" _pensó mientras daba otro trago. Pero Adam solo rió.

- Kurt solía mencionarte cuando salíamos… - El rostro de Adam se puso pensativo. - Se acordaba de ti cuando veíamos _el Reino del Suricato_. -

Sebastian se atraganto con el champagne.

- ¿Ustedes _salían_? - Entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo. Ese Hummel era un _maldito afortunado_.

- Si… - Respondió, y se rasco la nuca. Adam dio la espalda a la pista de baile, mirando hacia su trago. De repente todo se puso un poco incomodo. - Aquella vez que cortaron, Kurt empezó a verse conmigo… _hasta que se comprometió con Blaine Anderson…_ -

_Eso sonaba duro_. Al parecer Sebastian no era el único rechazado en esta mesa, y aquello era tristemente patético.

- Yo una vez intente separarlos, _¿Sabes?_ - Comento Sebastian luego de unos segundos de silencio incomodo. - Creí que estaba por lograrlo, pero subestimaba lo mucho que se quieren esos dos… -

- _Y que lo digas…_ - Comento Adam, y se bajo de solo un sorbo todo el vaso, pasando a servirse otro.

Tras de ello comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, mientras se bajaban una, dos y cinco botellas. A su alrededor todos bailaban, y cantaban, y Cooper Anderson intentaba conquistar a Santana sin saber que era lesbiana.

Sebastian se entero que Adam trabajaba en obras _off-broadway_, y Adam que Sebastian había renunciado a una carrera lucrativa como abogado para volverse escritor.

- Sabes… ahora ni sé porque Blaine me gustaba _tanto_… - Comento Sebastian en un momento, ya tambaleándose en su asiento. - Siempre me gustaron altos… -

- Te entiendo… ya ni sé que le vi a Kurt… -

- Usa demasiado gel en su cabeza, jamás supero esa etapa… -

- Su sentido de la moda es entrañable… pero no va conmigo… -

- _Y su sonrisa…_ -

- _Sus ojos…_ -

Ambos se miraron, compartiendo pensamientos en medio de la nube etílica que era sus conciencias en ese instante.

Y todo acabó en la habitación de hotel de Sebastian, con el susodicho encima de Adam, arrancándole aquel traje desprolijo que lo acentuaba en sus mejores partes, y desesperado por besar cualquier superficie de piel con la que se encontrara.

Al despertar en la mañana, ambos tenían resacas perezosas, y sus cuerpos desnudos estaban entrelazados de una manera ambigua. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse y enfrentar la luz del día.

- _Sabes…_ - Adam fue el primero en hablar, con una voz rasposa de acento bien marcado. - Me iré a Paris muy pronto… mi agente me consiguió una audición para una producción de _Les Miserables_, el director estaba interesado en mis actuaciones… -

- Eso se oye bien… - Comento Sebastian, y se movió pegándose un poco más al rubio con el que había pasado la noche. - yo… quizás ande por allí… tengo familia, Paris es un _buen lugar para escribir… _-

Adam sonrió y lo rodeo con un brazo de manera descuidada.

- ¿No quieres bajar a desayunar…? - Murmuro Sebastian, y pronto se encontraba bostezando.

- No… _un rato más_… - Mascullo Adam, y de pronto los tapaba a ambos con las sabanas. - y luego te invitaré a comer… -

Sebastian sonrió para sí mismo.

_Quizás estas bodas no estaban tan mal después de todo. _


End file.
